


A World Full of Sunshine

by Sasswarrior



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jacinter, TLC, linh cinder - Freeform, marissa meyer, one shots, wincin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswarrior/pseuds/Sasswarrior
Summary: A couple of (short) Jacinter/Wincin shots that I am oh-so hesitant to post. Fluffy and cute, I hope you enjoy.Note: I'm pretty sure this will be the only time I write anything other than kaider (these requests came at a weak point in my writing career) so do not get used to it!
Relationships: Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Comforting the Comforter

The whole world had fallen silent; everything was quiet, and not a sound could be heard except for Winter's soft breathing. Never in her life had she been so alone— and after years of longing for such an occurrence, she found the experience rather... well, lonely.

No longer was she trailed by guards wherever she went, or listening to servants prattle on while they put make-up on her that she didn't need, or feed her food that she didn't want. She was completely and utterly alone.

She had just come from a meeting with her beloved cousin, Empress Selene of the Eastern Commonwealth— because no matter how much her old best friend protested, Winter would always call her Selene. It was her name, and it was who she was to Winter.

Winter had enjoyed the time talking with her cousin, even if politics had been involved. She hadn't seen Selene since the grand royal wedding three months before, and had been itching to go back to Earth ever since. She missed the skies, and the real trees, and the smell of real air. But most of all, she missed her friends.

She missed Scarlet, and her fiery attitude. She missed Thorne, and all his playful flirting that made Jacin's nose twitch. She missed her cousin, and her new husband, and watching them be absolutely perfect together. She missed every last one of them with all her heart.

In fact, the longing to see them all weighed so heavily upon her, that, if it weren't for Jacin, Winter was sure she would have flown back to Earth on a stolen ship.

But he was here, with her, and more hers than he had ever been before. She could embrace Jacin, without the fear of him being executed or maimed. She could kiss his lips, and have him not push her away. She could whisper words of undying endearment, and he could say them back to her.

They had been inseparable ever since the end of the war, despite all of Jacin's medical ambitions, and all the political work that Winter had done. The pair of them had rarely been seen apart— so perhaps that was what was bothering Winter.

Jacin had been set to get together with Winter after her meeting with Selene, but he had not been at their meeting place. In fact, as Winter was wandering the grand palace, she couldn't find a hint of him anywhere.

Winter felt a little bubble of panic fill within her chest, squeezing her heart and making her eyes sting. She knew that there had to be a logical explanation for Jacin's disappearance, but she couldn't seem to think of anything that didn't mean he was in danger.

She picked up her pace, running to their quarters, and shoving past a servant carrying a load of laundry. She barely paused to apologize before continuing her sprint. For anyone that was watching her, she was nothing but a blur of sky blue silk and a long, curly mane of dark hair.

Finally, she made it to their room, pausing outside for but a moment to catch her breath. She sucked in and out briefly, putting her hand up against the door of their room and another on the handle.

It was only then, in that moment, that she heard a noise from within. The sound was soft, barely audible, but Winter knew that it was there. She had stopped having hallucinations ever since the lock had been installed within her. She no longer had to doubt that the things she heard or saw were very real.

But the noise inside her room sounded very much like _crying._

Gently, Winter pushed open the door, then stepped in. Once inside, she could see the elegant quarters of her shared room with Jacin.   
They had been offered separate quarters, but Winter had brushed that off, claiming that she couldn't sleep without Jacin— which wasn't far from the truth. She was simply more at ease whenever Jacin was around, and she knew that he felt the same about her.

Her eyes swept the room, glancing from the perfectly made bed, to the gilt mirror, and finally, to the window seat. It was there that she saw the boy that she knew better than herself, his body turned away so that she could only see the brilliant blond of his hair.

Winter walked towards him, her bare feet silent upon the carpet. She observed Jacin, sitting so silently, save for the soft gasps of his breath. His shoulders were shaking as well, and while Winter had only seen Jacin cry a few times in her life, she knew that he crying now.

Softly, Winter placed her hand upon Jacin's shoulder, jolting him. He turned sharply, both his feet slamming against the floor, tearing Winter's hand away from him. She let out a gasp, placing a hand over her mouth as she stumbled back from her guard.

"Winter?" Jacin asked, his voice deep and authoritative as usual, but there was a slight waver that only she could have picked out.

"Jacin," Winter whispered, stepping forward and cupping his face in her hands. His eyes had turned a darker shade of blue— a deep kind that looked almost black. His face was red, and there was moisture on his cheeks. "Jacin, what's the matter?"

Jacin's eyes looked down, his face expressionless. That was one of the many things that Winter hated about his time working as a royal guard— he wore nothing upon his features save for the blank stare of a puppet.

"Jacin," Winter pleaded, brushing a tear from his cheek as it fell wet and hot from his eye.

"My father..." Jacin choked, still not looking at Winter. "My father... he... My father is dead, Winter. He died this morning— heart failure. He... he's dead."

"Oh Jacin," Winter exhaled, the world seeming to spin around her. "Oh Jacin, I... I..." Winter tried to find the words to comfort Jacin, but she didn't know where they were. She knew what it was like to lose a father, and it had been one of the very worst experiences of her life. Condolences did nothing to ease the pain— especially when the bond was something as tight as the one Jacin had with his own father.

So instead of telling him that she was sorry, or that it would get better, she sat down beside him. She pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around him, and bringing one hand up to rest on his head.

At first, Jacin resisted her effort, but after a moment, he relented, letting Winter hold him. She knew how much it cost him to not be strong for once in his life, but everyone had a weak moment.

"Jacin," Winter hushed, rocking them back and forth as Jacin cried into the crook of her neck. "For all our lives, you have been the strong one. You have taken care of me, and comforted all the wrongs of my life. So for this once, let me be the strong one."

He said nothing to this, but instead, wrapped his arms around her as well, tears wetting her shoulder.

And for a while, Winter simply held him, comforting the boy who had always comforted her— because even the strongest need comfort at times.


	2. A Little Bit of Sugar

Jacin had never felt more uncomfortable in a hospital—in all honesty, he had grown rather used to them throughout the years of working to become a doctor. But watching her, lying motionless in a bed tore at his heart.

She was fine; her procedure had been a simple one: a fix in her bioelectrical lock. She had broken it while playing with Scarlet's son on their last visit— Jacin had warned her not to jump on the trampoline, but of course, she had not listened to him.

To anyone else, he would have growled an "I told you so," but not to Winter. Watching her try to cover up the blinding pain from her broken lock had made everything within him ache.

He had taken her to the hospital straightaway, and they had told him that the surgery should be effective immediately, and Jacin had agreed. Bioelectrical locks had been around for enough time that any hospital could do maintenance on them.

But Winter had insisted that she was fine, and that she wanted to see the doctor that had put her lock in originally. She did not want to risk any complications.

So after Jacin had flown their pod all the way back to Luna just to see the surgeon, Winter had gone straight into the procedure. It hadn't been a long surgery, but because of the incisions that had to be made, Winter had been put under; and now, Jacin was waiting for her to wake up.

"Jacin?" croaked a voice, turning Jacin's attention directly down to Winter's face. Her eyes had fluttered open, but were crossed in a way that would have been comical to anyone other than himself.

"I'm here," Jacin said, reaching forward and grasping her hand. He interlaced her delicate fingers within his own calloused ones, rubbing his thumb across her forefinger.

"Oh," Winter sighed, taking him in with her unfocused eyes. "Oh," Winter dragged out the syllable, letting the 'h' run for a few seconds. "Well, you, Sir Clay, have very pretty eyes."

Jacin scowled despite the soft flutter of his heart. "Thank you, Winter, but-"

"Oh no no no," Winter giggled, the laughter more manic than sweet. "I have not yet finished describing the beauty of your face: the most beautiful face upon all the land," Winter exclaimed, bringing their intertwined fingers up to her mouth and placing a slobbery kiss on the back of Jacin's hand.

"No, Winter," Jacin sighed. "You're the one with the most beautiful face in all the land."

Winter mirrored his scowl, her lower lip jutting out. "Not to me," she growled. "At your face, I could stare for forever."

"Okay," Jacin said, this time bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss. "Then you can stare at it if it pleases you."

"Oh well, it most definitely does," Winter shot him a smile that was more than a little lopsided.

Jacin had seen Winter coming off the effects of drugs only once before— except that time she had cried and cried that she loved him. Well, him, and all the rest of the idiotic Rampion Crew. But in Jacin's memory, she was talking about how much she loved him, rather than her proclamations of love for more undesirable members like Wolf and Thorne.

Winter had a lot of love within her heart; but at the end of the day, she claimed that her love for him was the greatest that she had ever felt. And he was glad for that, because he had never loved any soul quite as greatly as he loved hers.

"Your eyes are very pretty," Winter cooed, bringing her other hand up to Jacin's face and nearly poking his eye out. Luckily, Jacin grabbed it gently before any damage could be done to his cornea.

"Thank you, Winter," Jacin replied, knowing that it would be futile to tell her that she had already proclaimed such a thing.

Winter giggled, scrunching up her nose. "Your nose is something special too," Winter teased, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. "It's as if it were crafted by that master sculptor— oh, what's his name? What's his name?"

"Michel-"

"Micky Mango!" Winter exclaimed, letting out a whoop as she recalled the name. "Oh yes, it was that Mitchy Angel, the sculptor. He created your most beautiful nose. I can tell. I have an excellent eye for masterful pieces of art."

"You most definitely do," Jacin said, his patience unending.

"But you know what I love most about that Malcolm Angle face?" Winter asked, bringing her fingers up to somewhat gently stroke his lips at the same time she nibbled on her bottom lip. "Those two pillows on your face."

Jacin closed his eyes for a brief second, before opening them to see Winter staring up at him, her crossed eyes holding a mischievous glint in them.

"Thank you, Winter," Jacin said, patting the back of her hand and giving her a confused smile.

"You're welcome, Sir Clay," Winter purred, trying to give him a wink but closing both her eyes instead. "How about you thank me by giving me a little bit of sugar— and not any Apple Petites."

"Perhaps later," Jacin said. "I cannot take advantage of your lips while you are under the influence of drugs."

Winter huffed, which was an unusual sound coming from her, and shook her head at him. "That is so so sooooo rude of you," Winter whined, pouting up at him. "All I want is one itty bitty teeny tiny baby kiss from you, my guard."

"One kiss and you won't ask for any more?" Jacin asked, scowling down at his girlfriend.

Winter nodded her head fast, her curly hair beginning to fall down from its complicated updo. "Pinky schminky swear, I swear."

Jacin leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon Winter's lips. She responded immediately, kissing him back with a sweetness that was not to be expected from a person on high-grade painkillers.

He let the kiss go on for longer than he had intended, but ended it within a matter of seconds, pulling back and sitting down in the cushioned waiting chair.

For a moment, there was silence, and Jacin wondered if she was finally coming down from the insanity state of the drugs. He glanced at Winter, gauging her reaction, and seeing that her eyes were closed. He hoped that she had fallen asleep— if she was asleep, she would at least sleep off the painkillers rather than continue her rampage.

Jacin watched her, smiling at the serenity her face held. She was so beautiful, whether she was awake or asleep. She was beautiful without her looks: a literal gift from heaven itself. He tilted his head, taking in the calmness of sleep, until one of her eyes popped open.

Immediately scowling, Jacin, crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Winter. "I thought you had fallen asleep," he said, voice gruff.

"And I thought you were going to kiss me," Winter pouted, her eyes rounding.

Jacin let out a low chuckle, remembering the last time she had feigned sleep to gain a kiss from him. "No," he smirked. "I'm not falling for that one again."


End file.
